


Is He Always Like This?

by CaptMickey



Category: King's Quest (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptMickey/pseuds/CaptMickey
Summary: After the Knights Tournament, Graham starts thinking if he was the only one who wonders...





	Is He Always Like This?

Graham sat on the wooden log watching the river’s endless rushing, his packed sandwich placed to the side as his thoughts were getting the best of him. Knight training was one thing, but specific training to be at the side of King Edward was another. 

And try as he might, he simply couldn’t get what Manny said out of his head when he soon saw himself surrounded in a large shadow.

“Room for one more?”  


He looked up and found Acorn standing behind him, one hand on his hip while the other holding what was clearly a wrapped up lunchbox. At least… he assumed it was his lunchbox, it could have very easily been Acorn’s knitting kit that Graham has noticed that the larger knight carried during their breaks in training. Graham smiled, and scooted slightly to let Acorn sit, trying to stifle a gasp as he felt the log jolt just a bit.

“What you have there for lunch?” Acorn asked.  


“Eh, nothing special, just a sandwich.” Graham shrugged. “What about you? What do you have?”  


Acorn hesitated his unwrapping. “Promise not to laugh?”

“Promise.”  


“A quiche.” He unwrapped, revealing the aforementioned lunch.  


“Whoa! Did you make that?” Graham looked, admiring the craft of the meal.  


“No… I wish. It’s that bakery shop.” Acorn pointed behind him towards where the town is. Lifting up a slice, he took a bite of it, enjoying the savory flavor and looked out to the river alongside the feather capped knight. “So uh… I gotta ask. Why you out here alone all the time?”  


“Huh?” Graham looked up to him.  


Acorn placed the food down. “Well, a bunch of knights have been noticing that you kinda scurry off out of the dining hall. Everyone’s been wonderin’ where you go.”

“O…oh…” He looked down to his feet. “Um… I just… I dunno. I like sitting here.”  


The larger knight looked at him and then to the river. “Yeah, I can see why.”

Graham tapped his finger on the log, weighing the pros and cons of asking for Acorn’s advice. He wasn’t a bad person, maybe a little blunt at times… but not bad.

_He’s just a mindless oaf._

He shook his head. No. That’s wrong. Acorn was just protective of himself and his image. He couldn’t blame him for that. “Um… Acorn? I uh…. I have a question?”

“Hm?”  


“Well–” Graham stopped and gripped his hat as a wind rushed through. Looking up, both he and Acorn noticed the absurdly (and admittedly, slightly obnoxious) shiny metal knight standing triumphant in front of them, posing heroically.   


“Have no fear, Whisper is here!” The knight boasted.  


Graham gave a small and sheepish wave to him as Acorn rolled his eyes. “Hi, Whisper.”

“Graham! My friend, Whisper couldn’t help but noticed you’ve been eating lunch alone. So I, Whisper! Have decided to share my lunch with you!” He held out perfectly wrapped lunch as if it was prized, disregarding the giggling from Graham and grumble that came out of Acorn. 

“Well, the more the merrier.” Graham smiled and shrugged, scooting closer to Acorn to let Whisper sit on his other side. All he did was blink before realizing Whisper was already sitting next to him and unwrapping his lunch which… looked rather hearty, if he was going to be completely honest.  


_He’s just an airhead with no brains._

Stop. Graham shook his head again. He picked up his lunch and looked at the sad sandwich. It wasn’t anything spectacular, but it would do…

_It would do for a dope like you._

Any sense of an appetite went away and he sadly placed the food on his lap, sighing dejectedly.

“So string bean.” Acorn said after taking another bite of his quiche. “What was the question?”  


“Question?” Whisper looked over. “Whisper LOVES questions!”  


Graham looked between the two of them, now feeling really unsure about whether or not he should ask and scratched his cheek. “I um… well… kinda feel like I’m put on the spot here.” But they were his friends, right? So naturally they should have some kind of input… right?

“Hey, you brought it up.” Acorn shrugged, eating more of his lunch.  


True. He did. 

“Well um…. r-remember Manny?”  


The two knights looked at each other with a shrug, Whisper looked then up to the sky, trying to recall anyone by that name. “Manny… Manny… hmm… Whisper doesn’t know anyone who goes by Manny.”

“Remind me who that was again?” Acorn asked.  


“He was one of the knights in the competition. The short one? I think you went against him in the dual of speed, Acorn. And he bested you in the dual of strength, Whisper.” Graham reminded them.  


“Ooooh….” The two slowly began to remember.  


“Whisper remembers Manny now.” He then lowered his voice, sounding almost angry. “Whisper wasn’t big with that short little know-it-all.”  


“Make that two of us.” Acorn agreed, his eyes looking angry with recollection. “Such a pain in the butt. And the constant back-handed compliments… ugh, he was annoying.”  


Graham, however, sat there wide-eyed. “W-wait… neither of you liked him? I– well, then again, neither of you liked me either, so–”

“That’s not true.” Whisper countered. “You may have been a competition, but at least you were a good sport about it. Whisper just enjoys a good competitive rivalry!”

“Eeeeeeven though I embarrassed you in the race?” Graham winced.  


“I– hmm… yes, that was humiliating, but Whisper learned humility!”  


Graham and Acorn looked unamused at that statement. “Right.”

“You annoyed me at first, Graham.” Acorn admitted. “But everyone annoyed me. Especially Whisper. He annoyed the most and he still does. However, you were nice enough to apologize for humiliating me like that. And you helped me show off my knitting brand.”  


The feather capped knight looked confused. “So, what was the deal with you two and Manny?”

“He was obnoxious.” Acorn explained.  


“And a know-it-all.” Whisper added.  


“And condescending.”  


“And rude.”  


“And smug.”  


“And two-faced.”  


Why do I feel like I opened something I shouldn’t have? Graham thought as the two kept listing off all the traits about Manny that clearly infuriated them.

“But uh… why bring him up?” The larger knight finally asked.   


“Well, I was wondering what you thought of him.” Graham admitted. “Since you two were able to spend another day with him, I thought maybe you guys would know why he was what he was and if he was always like this?”  


“Whisper thought you would know since you two hung out throughout the tournament.” Whisper admitted.  


“Nope.” Graham shook his head. “All I know what that he was good at manipulating and bad-mouthing people.” He frowned. “And I can’t get what he said out of my head which…. which is frustrating because I know for a fact that none of it is true since I actually talked with you guys but it’s just… I can’t help but look and hear his condescending remarks. It’s exhausting.”  


“Oof… that’s rough.” Acorn sympathized. “That’s why you’re out here eating alone?”  


Graham nodded.

“Hmm…” The shiny knight tapped at his chin in thought. “Maybe, talking about what Manny has said that hurt you will help?” The two knights looked at Whisper who just glanced at them. “What? Is there something on Whisper’s face?”

“No… just that that was probably one of the first time you said something sincere.” Acorn pointed out.  


“Whisper is ALWAYS sincere!”  


Acorn sighed. “It was good while it lasted. But I think he’s right. So tell us, Graham. What were the things he said that bothered you?”

“Promise not to be mad at me?” Graham winced. The two nodded in agreement as they looked to him taking a breath. “He… he said things like, how Whisper is an airhead and arrogant.”

“Pot calling the kettle black.” Acorn scoffed.  


“And… and he said how you’re just beastly because of your size, Acorn.” Graham added.  


“The only thing beastly is Manny’s lack of sportsmanship.” Whisper crossed his arms. “Wouldn’t shake my hand after the loss!”  


“To be fair, you did go on a five minute rant about how you couldn’t have lost to him.” Acorn chuckled a bit.  


“I stand by my rant!” Whisper stood up, angry as Acorn burst into laughter, neither of them aware that Graham was looking at them confused. “What else did the short-stack have to say?”

“Um… that brains is better than speed or strength.” Graham hunched and then furrowed his brows, a realizing anger slowly but surely brewing. “I never understood that. Why does he keep putting those things exclusive from each other?”

“Because he’s slow and weak.” Acorn remarked.  


“Like a rusty pumpkin.” Whisper snarked which resulted in all three of them laughing. “If it wasn’t for the sport, Whisper probably would have punted him off that so-called floating island.”  


“We should have had that be one of the competitions!” Acorn leaned his head back in laughter, tears in his eyes.  


“Like a disc tossing contest!” Whisper joined in on the laughter.  


Graham, try as he might, couldn’t help but laugh once he pictured them chucking an angry ranting Manny out into the lake. “I think Acorn would’ve won that by a landslide.”

“You know it, string bean!”  


“Whisper could win that too with a speedy kick!” The shiny knight proclaimed.

“Maybe, and Graham would have found some way to cheat to win.” Acorn jabbed.  


“Hey! I… actually. You know what, you’re probably right.” Graham admitted with a laugh, slowly but surely hearing that condescending voice screaming how they were all insignificant and dense fade with each laugh.   



End file.
